The training program in Cellular and Molecular Biology at Cornell University is based on our belief that cellular and molecular approaches provide the best insights when integrated with other levels of analysis of behavior. The six predoctoral students supported by this training grant are a subset of students for the Ph.D. degree in the Graduate Field of Neurobiology and Behavior. All students must meet the requirements of this Field, which provides students with a broad training in both neurobiology and behavior. In addition, students in the training program take a series of laboratory rotations as well as advanced lecture and laboratory courses to provide strength in cellular and molecular neurobiology. These are combined with a series of joule clubs and seminar series to remain current with the latest results. Our students benefit from interactions with other academic programs at Cornell, including biochemistry, molecular biology, genetics, pharmacology, chemistry, applied physics, biophysics and psychology, which offer courses and seminars of interest. Trainees are selected from prospective students who apply to the Graduate Field of Neurobiology and Behavior. They typically have completed a major in biological sciences, and have taken at least one course in neurobiology. These students are in the top 15 percentile on the graduate records examination, and nearly all have done research during their undergraduate education. The research areas represented by the core faculty include focus groups in the function of ion channels in neuronal signaling, molecular mechanisms of synaptic function and neuromodulation, neurodevelopment, neuropharmacology, sensory systems and animal communication, and neuroethology. Fully equipped facilities for all of the areas are available to the students both in faculty laboratories and in a number of shared facilities.